Display trays for consumer goods have recently become an important merchandise tool. They permit the handling and transfer of a plurality of small articles to be placed on display in a minimum of time whereupon the articles can then be easily removed one at a time by a consumer without disturbing the remaining articles. Display trays also provide for maximum packing and display of articles that make them easily accessible to the consumer. Some display trays are designed to be supported on horizontal supports, such as counter tops, while others are designed to be supported on walls, horizontal slats, "peg-board" type supports, etc. The difficulty in providing display trays is that they are generally suited for only one type of mounting. This greatly restricts the versatility of the display tray and necessitates the supplier to stock and ship numerous types of display trays to retailers to accommodate their various display counters. Typical of the type of display trays which have been proposed are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 754,858; 856,593; 1,255,444; 1,703,987; 1,759,098; 3,089,597; 3,161,295; 3,265,246; 3,734,279; 3,986,649 and 4,027,799. Each of these trays is designed to mount primarily in only one form. Most of the consumer-type trays provide a means for not only displaying articles but make the articles accessible and visible for the consumer. Modern retail establishments are demanding self-serve type display trays that are easy to stock and which permit easy removal of the article by a customer while at the same time displaying the next article to be sold in an orderly and aligned manner.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a universal mountable display tray for freestanding merchandise.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a display tray that can be mounted on various width slats, peg-board type materials or on a horizontal surface.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a display tray with movable screw means for backing the tray against a vertical support member so as to maintain the display in a horizontal plane.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a universal mountable display tray having a front wall having a flat surface adapted for securing and displaying indicia regarding the merchandise contained on the display tray.
The foregoing and additional objects will become more fully apparent from the following description and the accompanying drawings.